De la Guerre à l'Amour
by Arbnore
Summary: Dans cette histoire Ryo et Kaori ne se connaisent pas .Kaori travaille pour l'Union Teope son but :tuer le client de Ryo son ennemis: Ryo Saeba et son client!
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord je veux vous dire que cette histoire n'est pas comme les autres City Hunter.

Il y a des choses qui changent mais il y a aussi des points communs avec le manga.

Ce chapitre vous permettra de faire connaissance avec les personnages et en savoir un

peu plus sur l'histoire.

Bon commençons :

Dans cette histoire Kaori n'est pas la soeur de Makimura donc elle ne connaît ni Makimura ni Ryô.

- Concernant Makimura, il a bel et bien été tué par l'Union Teope pour avoir refuser

de travailler avec eux. Il est mort dans les bras de Ryô ; son partenaire.

Makimura a laissé derrière lui sa fiancée : Saeko.

Il a travaillé dans la police mais a dû le quitter pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise!

Apres ça, il est devenu partenaire avec Ryo et ensemble, ils sont devenus City Hunter.

Maintenant, Makimura est mort a cause de son travail.

- Concernant Ryô, pour son passé rien ne change donc il a bien perdu ses parents

dans un accident d'avion, après cela il est devenu mercenaire et a été victime

de la

Poussière d'Ange : une drogue qui fait oublier à celui qui la prend toute douleur humaine

(malheureusement pour lui).Il reste le détective hors pair que nous le connaissons tous,

le nettoyeur n'1 du Japon.

Il est connu dans le milieu pour son habilité à manier les armes et pour pouvoir tué de sans froid;

ce qui lui a valu comme surnom de City Hunter. Ryô reste quand même le pervers n'1 du Japon

(et a mon avis du monde entier oui!) pour tout ce qui porte une jupe et bien sur l'Etalon de Shinjuku.

Dans cette histoire, Ryô est vraiment abattu par la mort de Makimura ,mais ne le montre pas.

Abattu parce que Makimura avait réussi à faire ce que personne avant lui n'avait été capable de

faire : il lui avait donné le peu d'humanité qu'il avait.

Depuis sa mort, Ryô essaie d'oublier pendant quelques heures quand la nuit arrive,

mais quand le jour se lève

et toute la souffrance lui revient. En plus, un sentiment de culpabilité se mélange à cette souffrance. Qu'aurait dit Makimura s'il voyait ce qu'il était devenu.

La seule chose qu'il le maintient en vie est l'espoir de pouvoir venger la mort de son meilleur ami.

Alors chaque jour, il fait le tour de ses indics à la recherche d'information afin de pouvoir réaliser

son souhait : détruire l'Union Teope.

- Pour Kaori, comme vous vous en doutez le père Tachiki a réussi, lors de la course poursuite,

à échapper au père de Makimura. Mais 10 ans plus tard il mourut et laissa Kaori entre les mains de

son frère, Kaori a donc été élevée par son oncle qui est le chef de l'Union Teope.

Elle a été obligée de s'entraînée afin d'un jour devenir nettoyeuse et servir son oncle et l'organisation.

Maintenant elle a 27 ans et travaille pour son oncle. Son travail consiste à tuée les "gêneurs",

qui sont trop curieux au goût de son oncle. Kaori est connue dans le milieu pour sa facilitée à manier

les armes et sa rapidité à se déplacer. Dans le milieu on l'a connaît sous le nom de l'Ange de la

Mort, parce qu'elle arrive a tué sans aucun remord, du moins c'est ce que croient les autres.

Puisque elle tout ce qu'elle sait faire c'est tuer, elle n'a jamais connue l'amour d'un homme et

la douceur d'une famille. La famille elle tout ce qu'elle ait c'est son oncle et une soeur dont elle

n'a jamais vue son visage elle connaît seulement son nom: Sayuri

- Pour les autres personnages

- Mick a rencontré Kazue qui fut son premier amour après sa brûlure aux mains. Ils vivent heureux en couple.

- Miki et Falcon sont maries depuis plus de 2 ans, ils sont très heureux puisque dans quelque mois ils

donneront naissance à un petit garçon.

- Saeko, elle, essaie de remontée la pente après la mort de son fiancé mais n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

Dans cette histoire je vais essayer d'explique les relation et les sentiments qu'auront Ryôet Kaori l'un pour l'autre. La réaction qu'aura Ryô face à Kaori quand elle lui aura avouée la vérité sur elle!

Amour ou Haine!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Base secrète de l'Union Teope :

Dans une chambre qui se trouvait isolée des autres, deux hommes se "parlaient". L'un était gros, petit avec des cheveux gris, l'autre était plus grand, baraqué et armé jusqu'aux dents, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur du petit !

- « Dites à Kaori de venir immédiatement ! » ordonna le plus petit qui semblait être le chef.

- « Oui monsieur, tout de suite monsieur... » bégaya le grand d'une voix tremblante.

- « Toshi,... » dit le chef qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- « Oui monsieur ?... » osa demander le dénommé Toshi qui avait perçu la colère de son chef.

- « QUESQUE TU ATTENDS POUR LE FAIRE !... » cria-t-il, passablement énerver.

- « Oui, mons...monsieur j'y va... vais... » répondit tant bien que mal le pauvre Toshi tout en essayant de trouver la porte de sortir

Quelque minutes plus tard, une jeune femme grande et belle, malgré ses airs de garçonnet, apparue. On pouvait lire dans ses magnifiques yeux noisettes, de la tristesse et des regrets pour le tournant qu'avait pris sa vie.

- « Qu'y a- t-il, oncle Kikuchi ? » demanda la dénommée Kaori d'une voix glaciale et dure.

- « J'ai une nouvelle mission à te confier ! » répondit simplement Kikuchi, nullement impressionné par l'attitude de Kaori.

- « Qui dois-je éliminer cette fois-ci ? » demanda Kaori avec une pointe de dégoût.

- « Tu comprend vite ma chérie ! » répondit Kikuchi.

" Avec vous, c'est toujours le même travail ! " pensa Kaori

- « Il s'appelle Lee Nomura, il a 30 ans et vit seul, il n'a ni épouse ni enfant. Tu devrais être contente non, il n'y aura personne à consoler pour la perte d'un père ou d'un mari cette fois-ci » ironisa son oncle.

- « Pour une fois ! » dit Kaori en repensant à toutes les familles qu'elle a détruite et toutes les larmes qui ont été versées par les femmes et enfants des victimes, tous ça à cause d'elle.

- « Pourquoi dois-je le tuer ? » reprit-elle d'un ton rempli de mépris.

- « Encore un "gêneur", il travaille comme journaliste au T-V JOURNAL, il est très futé d'ailleurs, le seul problème c'est qu'il se mêle un peu trop de mes affaires et qu'il essaie de trouver des preuves pour nous dénoncer à la police! » expliqua Kikuchi.

- « Bon, trêve de bavardage, à quelle heure et à quel endroit dois-je l'envoyer dans l'au-delà ? » demande t-elle pressée d'en finir.

- « Ce soir vers 22h, tu te débrouilles pour qu'il n'y est aucun témoin et que ça soit vite fait mais surtout bien fait, ok ? » dit-il en faisant bien comprendre à Kaori qu'aucune faute n'est permise.

- « Mon oncle, ai-je déjà échouée l'une de vos missions ? » demanda t-elle en faisant semblant d'être vexée par les propos de son oncle.

- « Non, mais je ne voudrais pas perdre mon meilleur élément ! » déclara Kikuchi.

- « Je ne suis pas une chose, ne l'oubliez pas ! Où sinon je ne le ferait pas votre sale boulot ! » répondit Kaori qui commençait à s'énervée. Elle détestait qu'on la prennent pour unobjet, elle était un être humain capable de penser et d'éprouver des sentiments. Mais évidemment, ici, personne ne s'en occupait.

- « Oui, mais tu oublies une chose ma petite, on surveille ta soeur jour et nuit. Mes hommes n'attendent qu'un geste de ma part et plus de Sayuri… ha ha ha » rigola t-il d'un rire démoniaque.

- « Vous oubliez que c'est aussi votre nièce, n'avez-vous donc aucun sentiment ? » demanda Kaori en essayant de le faire changer d'avis mais sans aucun succès!

- « Sentiment ? Ce mot je ne le connais pas, c'est pour les faibles, c'est pas pour moi! répondit son oncle avec dégoût à l'évocation de ce mot, et n'oublie pas que si tu rates plus de Sayuri ! » répéta-t-il, en appuyant bien sur la fin de sa phrase.

" Pauvre idiote tu vois bien où tes sentiments te mènent .Tu es obligée de travailler pour moi alors que l'autre idiote ne sait même pas que tu es vivante ! pensa Kikuchi "

- « D'accord, mais je vous préviens que si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux… plus de Kikuchi » répondit Kaori au tac au tac.

- « Tout dépend de toi ma chère Kaori... » répondit Kikuchi, en prenant peur devant les propos de sa nièce mais ne le montra pas. Malgré tout, il savait très bien qu'elle était capable de tuer de sang froid si on touchait à sa sœur !

- « Bon, je vous laisse mon oncle. On se revoit plus tard... »

"J'espère jamais ! " pensa-t-elle.

Elle était contente de son effet sur son oncle. Même si il ne voulait pas le laisser paraître, elle avait aperçue de la peur dans ses yeux.

Sur ce, elle sortit, toujours avec son sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Mais quand elle repensa à ce qu'elle allait faire son sourire s'effaça et son visage s'assombrit .Dans ses yeux, on pouvait toujours lire de la tristesse mais pas pour la même raison. Elle se demanda si la vie était juste, tuer un innocent pour en sauver un autre, est-ce juste?...

" Bon arrête de penser à ça, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! Tu fait ton travail vite et bien fait et surtout n'oublie pas Sayuri ! " se dit-elle. Et la voilà repartie pour faire son "travail".

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que cette affaire allait changer sa vie !


	3. Chapter 3

En bas de l'immeuble du TV-journal.

A cet heure-ci, tout le monde dormait et les rues étaient vides. Tout le monde dormait sauf les fêtards, les gens de la nuit. Pour la plupart, c'était des hommes qui voulaient oublier leurs soucis le temps d'une nuit. Ils regretteraient

sûrement le lendemain mais pour l'instant ils ne voulaient penser à rien, tout oublier au fond d'un verre.

D'autres étaient des solitaires qui justement en avaient marre de cette solitude, ils se rendaient alors dans un bar rempli de monde tout en sachant que ce n'était pas la solution, de toute façon, ils seraient à nouveau seuls.

Au fond d'une ruelle parmi tant d'autres, on apercevait la silhouette d'un homme. Un silence inquiétant régnait, seulement interrompu par le bruit des pas de cet homme. Sa démarche rapide montrait qu'il était assez pressé.

« Je n'aurai jamais du prendre ce chemin. Ce silence me donne la chair de poule ! » pensa le jeune homme. Il avait des yeux verts et une chevelure brune qu'on ne distinguait pas dans le noir.

- « Prend ce chemin, c'est un raccourci, tu arriveras plus vite chez toi dit-il en prenant une voix aigue, raccourci mon oeil ouais. Plus jamais je n'écouterais cette Akiko de malheur ! »

- « Vous n'en aurez plus jamais l'occasion, Mr Lee » déclara une voix féminine derrière lui.

En entendant cette voix, Lee se retourna pour voir quelle était la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

- « Vous me cherchez Mr Lee ? » demanda à nouveau une voix glaciale et dure qui le fit frissonner.

Lee fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec une magnifique jeune femme. Quand il croisa son regard, il fit deux pas en arrière pour caché son trouble. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé comme cela. On pouvait lire dans ces yeux de la détermination, de la tristesse et de la résignation. Pourquoi tant de tristesse et de résignation dans des yeux aussi magnifique se demanda-t-il.

- « Qui êtes vous ? »bégaya-t-il.

- « Bon puisque vous aller mourir, je peux bien vous le dire » dit-elle.

Mais Lee ne l'écoutait plus, dès qu'il avait entendu le mot mourir, il avait cessé d'écouter pour se demander qui pouvait bien vouloir sa mort. En réfléchissant il eu bien une idée mais il la chassa bien vite. C'était improbable.

- « Mou...mourir, pourquoi ? Qui vous envoie ?... » demanda-t-il. Plus il parlerait, plus il y aura de chance pour que quelqu'un vienne à son aide. Mais qui pourrait avoir l'idée saugrenue de passer par là à cette heure-ci ?

- « Etes-vous sûr de n'avoir aucune idée sur la personne qui veut votre mort ? Moi je pense au contraire que vous le savez très bien. Et n'espérez même pas qu'on vienne vous sauvez vous savez comme moi que c'est parfaitement inutile. Je dois vous tuer et je vous tuerais. » annonça froidement la jeune

femme.

- « Bon je reprends, je m'appelle Kaori Tachiki et je travaille pour une organisation qui s'appelle l'Union Teope. Vous connaissez très bien d'ailleurs »

- « L'Un… Union Te…Teope ? Oui je connais mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne » répondit Lee ne comprenant toujours pas le rapport.

-Et vous, vous êtes un journaliste un peu trop curieux à notre goût et moi je suis la personne qui est chargée de vous éliminer.

Vous connaissez le proverbe « mêle toi de tes oignons », moi je dirais que c'est un bon conseil pour vous. Vous auriez du le faire mais maintenant il est trop tard et vous allez le payer cher » dit Kaori d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme. Mais elle contrastait avec son état d'esprit. Au fond d'elle, elle méprisait ses agissements. Elle espérait qu'un jour, elle aurait l'occasion de se racheter de toutes ses fautes.

- « Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez me tuer ? » demande Lee dans un murmure.

- « Pourquoi ? Mais je viens de vous l'expliquer ! Il ne fallait pas être trop curieux. Notre organisation déteste les journalistes trop entreprenants dans votre genre. Vous allez mourir maintenant » s'emporta Kaori voulant en finir avec son travail.

- « Non, jamais » dit Lee. Il se retourna et se mit à courir mais à chaque ruelle qu'il empruntait, Kaori lui barrait le chemin. Mais bien vite, Kaori se lassa de ce jeu.

- « Non pitié, je vous en prie ne me tuer pas, je vous en supplie ! » implorait-il.

-

« Taisez-vous cria Kaori, s'il vous plait » rajouta-t-elle plus bas avec une larme sur la joue.

La larme perla sur sa joue elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur avant de tirer.

Cette nuit, un homme mourut et devant lui, une jeune femme pleurait de honte. Un cœur venait de s'éteindre et une âme venait de mourir avec pour seul témoin une ruelle sombre et froide. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

- « Vous pouvez dire à mon oncle que j'ai réussi sa mission » s'écria Kaori en sachant que son oncle allait envoyer quelqu'un pour la surveiller.

- « Pas tout à fait Mademoiselle Tachiki » répondit une voix.

- « Comment ça ? Il est pourtant mort, c'est bien ce qu'il voulait non ? » demanda-t-elle énervée.

- « Oui, il est bel et bien mort. Ce n'est pas le problème, mais il aurait voulu que ça se passe sans témoin de préférence et ce n'est pas le cas » déclara la voix.

- « Oh, non dit-elle tout bas, et pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas rattrapé ? » s'écria-t-elle

- « Ce n'est pas mon travail, c'est le votre en plus votre oncle avait précisé qu'il ne voulait pas de témoin » déclara la voix.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais régler ce problème. A défaut de le rattraper avez-vous au moins vu son visage ? » demanda Kaori

- « J'ai plus que ça, j'ai son nom. Il s'appelle Marc Lewis, c'est ami de la victime ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai envoyé quelques hommes à sa recherche et

dès qu'on le retrouve, c'est à vous de jouer »

- « Merci Eric » dit Kaori tout doucement.

" Oh non, pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon Dieu me faites vous cela ? Pourquoi la vie est-elle aussi injuste ! Je ne veux plus tuer ! » pensa-t-elle.

Et elle se remit à pleurer quand elle fut certaine qu'Eric était partit, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était changé de vie, arrêtait de tuer des innocents. Mais apparemment, c'était trop demandé, il a fallut qu'il y ait un témoin.

Fin du chapitre!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Un travail :

Dans la nuit sombre, seul quelques rues étaient éclairées par la lune et par quelques lampadaires qui menaçaient de s'éteindre à tout moment. Seul le bruissement des feuilles rompait le silence. Soudain, un jeune homme apparu. Il courait comme pour échapper à quelque chose ou…à quelqu'un. Il s'arrêta et s'appuya sur un lampadaire afin de reprendre son souffle.

Il se mit à murmurer des phrases ou plutôt quelques mots.

- « L'Union Teope…mon Dieu Lee…. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils fait cela ? Cet homme…il m'a vu ! Je…je suis mort…oh pourquoi ?... »

Si quelqu'un l'avait vu en ce moment, il aurait sûrement pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un fou ou d'un ivrogne. Mais cet homme était tout à fait conscient et ses paroles étaient tous ce qu'il y a de plus sensées.

- «Que dois-je faire,...ils m'ont vu,... Oh mon dieu,...pourquoi?...»

Il repensa à son défunt ami Lee. Puis il se souvint d'une conversation qu'il avait eue il y a longtemps avec lui.

Lee lui avait parlé d'un certain City Hunter. Ce dernier était un hors-la-loi certes mais il était avant tout un nettoyeur et garde du corps. Le problème était qu'il ne travaillait que pour les belles jeunes femme ce qu'il était loin d'être.

Flash Back:

-« Hey Marc, tu sais quoi ? »

-« Non, mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire ! » répondit Marc avec une pointe d'ironie

- « Tu suppose bien. Enfin bref, j'ai entendu parlé d'un certain City Hunter... »

- « Oui, et ?... »

- « Et bien c'est le meilleurs garde du corps »

Lee fit une pause et reprit :

- « Mais c'est aussi un nettoyeur, qui dit nettoyeur dit hors la loi ! Et pour le contacter, il suffit d'écrire trois lettres magiques sur le tableau de messages à la gare de Shinjuku.»

- « A oui ? Et quelles sont ces "trois lettres magique" comme tu le dit si bien ? » demanda Marc.

En fait ça ne l'intéressait pas spécialement et c'était plus par politesse que par intérêt qu'il lui posait cette question. Et Lee n'était pas dupe.

- « Je vois que ça te passionne au plus haut point »

- « Evidemment que ça m'intéresse alors, quelles sont ces trois lettres ? »

- « X.Y.Z »

- « En tout cas si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour ton enquête tu sais où aller »

- « Il ne travaille que pour des belles jeunes femmes ! Comme ça si elles n'ont pas d'argent, elles pourront le payer en nature si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

- « C'est sûr qu'il n'ait pas prêt d'accepter une affaires de toi à moins que tu ne te travestisse. »

Marc se mit à rire en imaginant son ami déguiser en fille.

-« En tout cas, pour un nettoyeur il a une vie facile ! » (NDA: c'est ce que tu crois !)

- « Et il travail seul ? » demanda

- « Non, il a un partenaire, je crois que c'est un ancien flic »

Fin du flash Back!

Quelque temps après, il avait appris que le partenaire de City Hunter avait été tué par l'Union Teope.

Jamais il n'aurait pu penser un jour qu'il aurait recours aux services de ce fameux nettoyeur.

- « Voilà ma chance ! Peut-être acceptera t-il de me protéger et en même temps, il aura l'occasion de venger son (ex) partenaire ! Oui peut-être…. »

Mais en attendant, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il passerait la nuit.

Il se remit à courir en espérant trouver une cachette idéale jusqu'au lendemain. Trop absorbé par ses pensées, Marc ne vit pas l'ivrogne devant lui.Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

- « Pardon, je ne vous avez pas vu »

- « Hic,… c'est, hic...rien ! Pour….vous…hic...pardonner achetez….moi…hic…une…bouteille de…whisky » réussi tant bien que mal à articuler le soi-disant ivrogne.

Une pluie de corbeaux s'abattit sur la tête de Marc, bientôt rejoins de libellules.

Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il était vraiment ivre.

- « Hein,…euh...non, je suis désolé je n'ai pas le temps »

L'ivrogne, quand à lui, venait de se relever.

- « A les jeunes,…hic…, toujours pressé ! »

- « Demain matin, je dois prévenir City Hunter...l'Union Teope...me cherche… » murmura Marc en s'éloignant .

En entendant ces quelques mots, l'homme s'arrêta et comme par magie redevint sobre.

- « Monsieur attendez » dit-il en rattrapant l'homme qui l'avait bousculé.

- « Ecoutez, je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'argent » s'impatienta Marc

- « Non, ce n'est pas ça. Vous cherchez City Hunter ? »

- « Euh…oui mais… »

- « Et bien je me présente, RyôSaeba alias City Hunter »

- « Mais vous ne pouvez pas être le célèbre City Hunter, vous êtes un ivrogne ! »

Ryo tomba à la renverse tandis que des petits corbeaux exécutaient une drôle de danse au dessus de sa tête.

- « Et pourtant c'est moi, j'ai cru comprendre que ça concernait l'Union Teope »

Marc lui expliqua en bref la situation. Au fur et à mesure qu'il relatait les faits, le regard de Ryôse fit sombre, très sombre.

- « Alors vous acceptez de m'aider ? Je vous paierais la somme que vous voudrez. »

- « J'accepte mais seulement parce que c'est à propos de l'Union Teope. Vous devez venir à mon appart'. Nous passons chercher vos affaires maintenant. »

- « C'est obligatoire ? »

- « Si vous tenez à votre vie oui. Si vous avez peur de mes visites nocturnes, ne vous inquiétez pas vous ne craignez rien » plaisanta Ryô.

- « Quand je vous le direz, vous courrez sans vous arrêtez ok ? »

Marc ne comprit pas ce brusque changement de comportement .

- « Maintenant ! »

Quatre hommes qui auparavant étaient cachés entourèrent Ryô

- « Alors on veut jouer au héro ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- « Non, je ne joue pas au héro, je suis un héro »

- « Et en plus il fait le malin. Tu connais l'expression « qui fait son malin tombe dans le ravin ? » dit un autre.

Il vint à bout de deux d'entre eux avec seulement un coup de poing et coup de pied. Mais le troisième sorti une arme ainsi que le quatrième.

- « Alors on fait moins le malin ? »

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent rajouter quoique ce soit, ils se retrouvèrent désarmés.

- « Vous feriez mieux de dire à votre patron de laissez mon client tranquille s'il ne veut pas avoir affaire à City Hunter » prévint Ryo.

- « Vous… vous…City…Hunter ? Excusez notre...imprudence, on ne savit pas que … vous …étiez City Hunter » bafouilla les quatre hommes avant de détaler comme des lapins.

Sur le toit d'un immeuble proche de l'endroit où cette scène pitoyable venait de se dérouler, se tenait une jeune femme avec un sourire au coint des lèvres.

- « Et bien, cela s'annonce plus difficile que prévu mais il faut que j'y arrive…pour ma sœur. »

Elle cria assez fort pour qu'il l'entende :

- « CITY HUNTER MAINTENANT C'EST ENTRE TOI ET MOI ! »

Ryo leva la tête et pu voir un corps féminin mais à cause de l'obscurité, il ne distingua pas les traits de son visage.

- « CE SERA AVEC PLAISIR, J'ADORE LES JOLIES FEMMES COMME VOUS »

Suite à cette scène, ils partirent chacun de leur côté tout en sachant qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à se revoir.


	5. Chapter 5

Marc qui s'était caché jusque là sortit dès qu'il vit revenir Ryo.

- Alors monsieur…

- Ah oui, excusez-moi j'ai oublier de me présenter. Je m'appelle Marc, Marc Lewis.

- Alors Mr Lewis, si on allait prendre vos affaires ensuite nous irons chez moi ,

- D'accord.

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils s'en allèrent vers l'appartement de Marc. En cours de route, il demanda à Ryo comment il avait réussi à faire fuir tous ces hommes.

- Je leur ai simplement dit Ryo Saeba était sur l'affaire et ils ont pris leur jambes à leur cou.

- Ah euh… bien alors.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, Marc monta prendre quelques vêtements et des dossiers importants. Ryo préféra rester en bas au cas où il y aurait un problème. En fait ce n'était qu'une excuse, le vrai problème est que Ryo n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui c'était passé quelques instants plus tôt. Malgré l'obscurité, il avait pu distinguer une forme féminine et d'après sa vue – quasi infaillible – elle n'était pas mal.

En plus elle devait être une professionnelle vu qu'elle avait su lui cacher sa présence.

_Dire que je devrais me battre contre cette beauté…faut voir le bon côté des choses, au moins j'aurais l'occasion de la revoir. _

(NDA : Que dire, même dans une fic alternative, Ryo est attiré par notre Kaori) (NDB : Qu'est ce que tu veux, ces deux-là sont fait pour être ensemble à travers toute les dimensions ())

Ce n'est que quand il entendit la voix de Marc que Ryo

remarqua qu'il l'avait rejoint depuis déjà quelques minutes.

- Hum, hum… On peut y aller Mr Saeba ?

- Euh oui bien sûr.

Ils se mirent en route mais cette fois pour l'appartement de Ryo. Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ryo montra à son client la chambre qu'il allait occupé durant son séjour et lui dit que la salle de bain se trouvait en haut, du côté gauche du couloir.

Marc prit des vêtements propres et alla prendre une douche. Quand il fut bien sûr que Marc était sous la douche, Ryo prit le téléphone et appela Mick:

- Allo Mick, c'est Ryo !

- Ha Ryo, je croyais qu'on devait se retrouver au "Lapines Bleu". Je pari que tu y es allé sans moi avoue ! Méchant va !

(NDB : Toujours égales à eux-mêmes)

- Ca y est, t'as fini là ! Je peux parler ?

Il continua sans attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur :

- C'est à propos de l'Union Teope.

En un éclair, Mick retrouva son sérieux.

- Oui, je t'écoute.

Ryo lui expliqua tout ce que son client avait entendu. Marc lui avait aussi parlé de L'Ange de la Mort et de l'affaire sur laquelle son ami Lee travaillait etc…

- Bon écoute Ryo, je vais essayer d'avoir des informations sur ton Ange de la Mort et de savoir ce que l'ami de ton client avait découvert

- Merci Mick, t'es vraiment un ami.

- Mais c'est rien.

- En fait Mick pour les lapines, tu aurais dû les voir, elles étaient magnifiques avec leurs soutiens bleus vraiment adorables et...

- C'est bon Ryo, pas la peine de continuer et puis à qui la faute si j'ai rien vu, hein hein !

- Désolé Mick.

- Alors, on se la fait quand notre tourné des bars?

-Hi hi hi, dès qu'on fini ce travail et puis à nous les demoiselles !

(NDA :Comme on dit, on n'oublie jamais les bonne manière ! mdr Quoique, je ne pense pas que ce soit des manière ça ! (--')

- Bon je te laisse Mick, n'oublie pas les infos que je t'ai demandée !

- Hey, tu me connais !

- Justement

- Bonjour la confiance, bon ben c'est pas tous ça. A plus Ryo

Pendant ce temps, Kaori recevait une leçon de moral de son oncle :

- Je te l'avais dit, tu devais être efficace !

- Oui mon oncle, mais ce n'était pas prévu ! Et puis on avait bien dit à cette Akiko de ne laisser personne venir me déranger.

- Et maintenant c'est à cause des autres que tu n'ais pas

réussi ta mission. Je peux faire exécuter Sayuri, tu le sais. Mais j'ai encore besoin de toi. As-tu des informations sur ce "gêneur" ?

- Oui, on l'a fait suivre par nos hommes et j'ai été sur place pour voir l'humiliation de vos hommes.

- Je ne suis pas la pour faire de l'humour alors continue !

- Et bien, il n'a pas perdu de temps ce "gêneur". Il a fait appel à City Hunter. Vous connaissez?

_« Tant mieux, comme ça je ne saurais peut être pas obligée de le tuer ! »_

- Quoi ! Tu es sûre que c'était bien City Hunter ?

- Oui mon oncle. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien on a fait exécuter son partenaire il n'y a pas longtemps et depuis il essaye de nous nuire. Quoique en y réfléchissant bien…tu pourrais faire d'une pierre deux coups .Tu tue ce "gêneur" et tu fais la peau à City Hunter par la même occasion.

- Quoi ! Euh je veux dire...oui mon oncle, bien sûr.

- Bien, commence à préparer un plan et demain tu attaques.

- Quoi ! Demain ! Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt.

- Et à qui la faute à ton avis ?

Elle fut tenté de répondre « A vous et aux imbéciles qui vous servent de bras droit »

Mais elle se contenta de répondre :

- Oui mon oncle, demain j'attaque.

Sur ce, elle sortit du bureau de son oncle et appela tout ses hommes pour trouver un plan jusqu'a demain.

Elle expliqua le plan, mais quand elle demanda qui voulait se porter volontaire personne ne répondit, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup.

D'habitude, ses hommes se battaient pour savoir qui irait avec elle et là tout d'un coup personne. Elle demanda pourquoi et la réponse la laissa sans voix.

- Nous devons nous attaquez à City Hunter !

- Quoi ? City Hunter ! A non moi je refuse, je n'ai aucune envie de mourir.

-Moi aussi, désolé Melle Tachiki.

Elle entendit des chuchotement de la sorte et s'énerva:

- ET BIEN QUE CELUI QUI VEUT PARTIR PARTE MAINTENANT ET QU'IL NE REVIENNE PLUS.

- Moi je vous suis Melle Tachiki.

La personne qui venait de dire ça se leva et s'assit à côté de Kaori.

- Ah merci beaucoup Eric. Et bien je crois que nous seul.

Allons nous occupés de City Hunter et du "gêneur".

- Vous avez un plan, Melle?

- Et bien oui alors...

Le lendemain, Ryo et Marc étaient occupés à prendre leurs petit déjeuner quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

_Ca doit sûrement être Mick pensa Ryo._

Effectivement Mick fit son apparition à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Salut Mick.

- Salut Ryo. Bonjour vous devez sûrement être Mr Lewis?

- Oui et vous vous êtes?

- Mick, Mick Angel nettoyeur n'2 du Japon et nettoyeur n'1 des States.

- C'est bon l'Amerloque on a compris. Pas besoin de faire ta pub!

-Ta gueule le Japonais ou sinon j'te dirais rien de ce que j'ai trouvé pour "ton" Ange !

Marc regarda la scène, qui se jouait devant lui avec amusement. Qui aurait crû que ces deux hommes étaient des nettoyeurs, les meilleurs qui plus est.

- Bon ok, j'arrête.

Ryo reprit son sérieux, ce qui étonna grandement Marc. Il se dit que cet homme avait deux facettes vraiment étranges, il y a une seconde il faisait l'idiot et tout d'un coup il reprenait son sérieux comme si de rien n'était. (NDA : Et oui ça c'est notre Ryo ! lol)

Marc se demande comment cet homme pouvait être le grand City Hunter. Il eut bientôt la réponse quand il rencontra ses yeux : sombres, froids et implacables, à vous glacer le sang.

Mick commença son récit :

- Tout ce que je peux je te dire c'est que l'Ange de la Mort est une jeune femme, sûrement celle que tu as vu. Mais personnes n'a jamais vu son visage, elle est réputée pour pouvoir tuer de sang froid et ne rate aucune de ses missions, du moins jusqu'à maintenant puisqu'elle a eu un témoin. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle travaille pour son oncle, qui est le patron de l'Union Teope. On...

Mick ne put finir car une pluie de balles venait de traverser la fenêtre de la salle à manger.

- Mick prends le client et va au Cat's Eye, je m'occupe du tireur !

Le client et Mick se mirent en route pour le Cat's Eye. Ryo, lui se tourna vers la fenêtre et d'une balle visa le tireur, qui fut blessé.

Le tireur au lieu de gémir ou de pleurer eu un petit sourire du bout des lèvres et dit :

- On réussi, on peut dire adieu au "gêneur" !

Ryo lu sur ces lèvres et compris que ce n'était qu'une diversion.

-Oh non...


	6. Chapter 6

Pendant que Ryo s'occupait du tireur, Mick monta dans la voiture avec Marc mais avant qu'il ne puisse démarrer, il reçut un coup sur la tête. En le voyant inconscient, Marc prit peur et voulut sortir de la voiture mais quelqu'un avait bloqué la portière.

- Alors Mr. Lewis, on essaye de me faire faux-bond ? dit une voix derrière lui.

Marc se retourna en priant pour qu'il se soit trompé, pour que cette voix n'appartienne pas à celle qu'il croyait.

- Vous…vous êtes l'Ange de la Mort ? réussit à articuler.

- Je vois que vous me connaissez, Je suppose que vous connaissez aussi la raison de ma présence ? Tant mieux je n'aurais pas à m'expliquer.

- Vous…vous aller me tuer ?

- Vous…

- Non puisque je suis là répondit une voix avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoique se soit.

En l'entendant, Kaori ouvrit la portière et sortit. Elle se mit à courir. Ryo ordonna Marc de partir avec Mick, dès que ce dernier reprendra conscience, et d'aller au Cat's Eye. Ensuite, il se lança à la poursuite de l'Ange de la Mort.

Kaori, elle, était dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards et se croyant seule, elle dit tout haut :

- Merde le plan a échoué. Au fond tant mieux, comme ça je le reverrai et il pourra peut-être me…

- C'est toujours comme ça. Dès qu'une femme me voit, elle tombe sous mon charme et essaie par tout les moyens de me revoir. Je suis content de voir que je vous plais Mademoiselle l'Ange.

Kaori fut surprise mais ne le montra pas, elle se contenta de répondre sans se retourner :

- Ne vous méprenez pas dans mes paroles…City Hunter.

- Mais je ne me méprends pas, je constate, ma belle. Mais au diable toutes ces querelles, qu'est ce que vous diriez d'aller boire un café et ensuite je vous montrerais ce qu'est un vrai homme le temps d'une nuit. Qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ?

- Pour ça, il faudra d'abord m'attraper.

Kaori escalada le mur devant elle et se retrouva sur le toit. On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Elle se mit à sauter de toit en toit mais c'était sans compter la rapidité du nettoyeur qui la suivait toujours. Au bout d'un moment, elle décida de sauter du haut du toit mais manque de chance, elle se retrouva dans une impasse.

Ryo, qui la suivait de près, arriva quelques secondes après elle. Mais heureusement pour elle, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage car elle avait mis un masque.

_«Et merde! pensa t-elle.»_

- Alors, on va le boire ce café?

- ...

- Tu pourrais au moins répondre, continua Ryô en s'avançant vers elle.

- On se tutoie maintenant ? demanda Kaori en essayant de gagner du temps.

- Je préfère tutoyer mes futures conquêtes. (NDA : Il s'y croit déjà!)

Ryô se planta devant Kaori et fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir mettre un visage à son adversaire mais il constat qu'elle avait des yeux magnifiques.

- Tu as de très beaux yeux.

- Je...je…

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'était rare qu'elle reçoive des compliments.

Ryô posa une question qui la déstabilisa :

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

- Quoi ?

- Tuer ! Pourquoi continue-tu à travailler pour ton oncle ?

- Je vois qu'on est bien renseigné Mr le Chasseur de Ville.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

-Et vous Mr City Hunter ,pourquoi est ce que ça vous interesse autant ?

-Ne change pas de sujet ,et réponds s'il te plait.

Kaori était bloquée entre le mur et City Hunter. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui répondre. Mais elle ne se voyait pas étaler sa vie au premier venu surtout s'il s'avérait être un ennemi.

- Parce que... j'aime ça ! répondit-elle après un court moment d'hésitation.

- Tu aimes ça ? Tu aimes prendre la vie aux autres, voir tes victimes se vider de leur sang, avoir du sang sur tes mains ?

- Oui j'aime ça.

- Tu mens !

- Mais pour...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Ryo la plaqua contre le mur et posa ses lèvres contres les siennes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais par contre il savait qu'il était attiré par cette Ange.

Pourtant c'était incompréhensible, ils ne se connaissaient pas et ils étaient ennemis. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, il savait qu'elle était différente des autres femmes qu'il connaissait, elle avait l'air si fragile malgré les apparences. Ryo voulait mieux la connaître et pourquoi pas l'apprivoiser.

Encore sous le choc de ce geste, Kaori ne réagit pas tout de suite et resta là à ce faire embrasser par un inconnu et de plus, par une cible à abattre. Et malgré tout, elle se surprit à aimer les sensations étranges que ce baiser avait déclanché en elle.

Mais elle reprit ses esprits et le repoussa de toutes ses forces et s'en alla laissant derrière elle un Ryo totalement déboussolé.

Quand Ryô se fut relevé, elle avait déjà disparu.

- A bientôt, belle inconnue.

Ils s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Ils étaient un peu déçus, l'une parce qu'elle savait que ce baiser ne représentait rien pour lui et l'autre parce qu'il aurait voulu continuer ce baiser et plus si affinité (NDA : Vous voyez de qui je parle !)

Mais ils chassèrent leurs pensées en se disant qu'ils n'étaient ni amis, ni quoique se soit à part ennemis.


	7. Chapter 7

Du haut de l'immeuble, Kaori vit Ryô s'en aller. Au moment où elle avait senti ses lèvres sur les siennes, son corps s'était mis à trembler.Elle aurait pu l'empêcher de l'embrasser, mais au lieu de cela elle l'avait laissé faire. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus.

Kaori se suprit même à penser que cet homme avait des levres vraiment douce et qu'elle aurrait pu continuer à l'embrasser jusqu'a son dernier souffle.Elle aurait tant voulu continuer leur étreinte mais malheureusement elle s'était rappelée à temps que City Hunter et elle n'étaient rien d'autre que des ennemis.

Elle passe sa main sur ses lèvres.

_« Mon premier baiser..., et mon dernier »._

Kaori sentit une tristesse l'envahir et elle commença à avoir froid. Pourquoi devant cet homme, elle se sentait toute bête ? Pourquoi devant lui, elle perdait toute son intelligence et le contrôle d'elle même?

Elle ne savait pas.

- Je vois que tu as pris du bon temps !

Kaori poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle leva sa tête et vit son oncle. Il se tenait là devant elle. Elle qui ne voulait parler à personne de ce qui venait de se passer, et bien c'était raté. Kaori savait qu'elle serait obligée de tout dire à son oncle et d'expliquer le pourquoi elle n'avait pas réussi sa mission.

- De quoi vous parlez mon oncle ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, j'ai tout vu ! J'ai surpris City Hunter posé ses lèvres sur les tiennes ! Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire ?

- Non mon oncle, il m'a prise par surprise!

-Tu mens ! Je t'ai vu. Qu'as-tu à me dire pour cela ?

-...

- Rien, en plus de cela tu as raté ta mission !

- Je suis désolée.

- Je me fiche de savoir si tu es désolée ou pas, tout ce que je veux c'est des résultats! Alors maintenant prépares-toi , tu as une mission à terminer !

-Oui mon oncle, ...avez-vous déjà une idée ?

-Oui ! J'ai vu que City Hunter te trouvait à son goût, alors tu vas utilisée ton charme pour l'affaiblir et le tuer. Tu devras te rapprocher de lui,...dans tous les sens du terme. Après tu t'occuperas du « gêneur ».

Kaori n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : non seulement son oncle l'envoyait tuer deux hommes mais en plus séduire un homme qu'elle connaissait même pas.

-...

-Tu te feras passée pour une cliente ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'aime et ne travaille que pour les femmes.

- Non, il a déjà un client.

- Et bien à toi de trouver autre chose alors! Mes hommes sont à ta disposition.

- Oh, merci mon oncle ça me touche vraiment!

- Arrête de faire l'idiote et prépares-toi ! Va et fait tout pour réussir cette fois-ci parce que tu n'auras plus de chance après!

Kaori le regarda avec dégoût, elle ne voulait plus tuer. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir mais il y avait toujours Sayuri.

A cause d'elle, Kaori avait du éliminer beaucoup de personne innocentes .Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, puisqu'elle ne savait pas même pas qu'elle existait avant. De plus, Kaori ignorait le pourquoi elle tenait absolument à la sauver. Sans doute parce que c'est la seule famille qui lui reste.

Bien sur il y avait son oncle, mais comment peut-on considérer un homme comme sa famille ou encore comme un être humain quand ce dernier vous envoie tuer et séduire pour son propre intérêt ?

Non, la tueuse préférait dire qu'elle n'avait personne, plutôt que dire que cet homme impitoyable avait le même sang qu'elle.

Kaori se décida enfin à répondre avec un air de défi:

-C'est une menace ?

Kikuchi lui répondit le plus naturellement :

-Non, juste un conseil.

- Je vois ! Une fois de plus, je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle baissa la tête et s'avança pour s'en aller . Soudain elle s'arrêta :

- Une chose avant de partir, je vous interdit de toucher ma soeur .Même si je mourrais, je reviendrais rien que pour vous tuer, compris ?

- C'est une menace ?

-Non, juste un conseil.

Et elle partit laissant son oncle avec ses doutes et sa colère.

« De toute façon, tu n'es rien sans moi ! »

Ryô arriva devant son immeuble et vit que Marc et Mick étaient partis au Cats'Eyes. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure.

Pourquoi était-il aussi perturbé ? Pourquoi voulait-il revoir cette "Ange" ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu continuer leur étreinte alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'ils sont ennemis? Pourquoi voulait-il la connaître ?

Toutes ces questions lui tourmentaient l'esprit et aucune réponse ne lui venait.

_« Faut dire qu'avec son physique et ses yeux magnifiques, c'est facile pour elle de me séduire! »_

Oui, mais il y avait autre chose. Il ne voulait pas seulement la connaître, il désirait l'apprivoiser. Pour le nettoyeur, cette jeune femme n'était pas comme les autres, elle avait un mystère. Mystère qui l'attirait.

_« Peut-être parce qu'elle est du milieu? ... peut-être. »_

Non, il sentait que quelque chose d'autre était à l'origine de ce tourment. Ryô préféra remettre ses réflexions à plus tard et alla chercher sa mini. Il monta dans le véhicule et démarra en direction du Cats'Eyes.

Pendant le trajet, il pensa et repensa à cette "Ange" qui le hantait. Il aimerait tant la revoir, il aimerait tant, encore une fois, ressentir à nouveau cette chaleur qui s'était propagée dans son être. Pour la première fois, il avait ressenti quelque chose en embrassant une femme.

Lui qui n'avait rien ressenti de sa vie avec une femme, sauf peut-être le désir ...bestial mais rien de plus, voilà que maintenant si. Et en plus ce n'était pas une femme comme les autres, puisque cette femme était son ennemie. Comment avait-elle réussi à éveiller des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais connu, comme par exemple : le bonheur d'embrasser une femme. Comment ?

_« Question sans réponse, puisque la belle à décidé d'arrêter notre étreinte. Et puis, elle avait peut-être raison. » _

Il n'oublierait jamais se corps magnifiquement sculpté, jamais auparavant il n'avait vu une femme aussi belle. Même si il n'avait pas vu son visage, son corps suffisait pour le faire craquer.

Et ses yeux, un seul mot pour les décrire : sublimes. Ils avaient un coté mystérieux, mélangés avec de la tristesse, ce qui les rendaient encore plus beaux. Jamais, il ne les oublierait.

_« Jamais ,je n'oublierait ces yeux magnifiques ! »_

Ryo ne vit pas qu'il se trouvait devant le Cats 'Eyes , il arrêta le moteur de sa voiture et sortit. Avant qu'il ne fasse son "rituel" habituel, il regarda à travers la vitre ce qu'il se passait dans le café. Il vit Mick assit sur une chaise avec une grosse bosse sur la tête, Miki et Falcon, quant à eux, faisaient la vaisselle, Marc, de son côté, était assit au comptoir.

Ryo constata avec un sourire que le café était toujours aussi vide à cause Falcon et son sourire.

Il s'avança, mit sa main sur le poigné, entra et commença:

-Mikiiiiiii, mon amourrrrrrrrr, viens faire un bisous à Ryô-chou!

Miki, qui était derrière le comptoir avec son mari, ne bougea pas mais dit seulement:

- Falcon-chéri, occupes-toi de lui !

Falcon leva les yeux en direction de l'OVNI, prit toute la vaisselle et la jeta sur Ryô qui fut encastré dans le mur.

- Va faire un bisou à ton mur-chéri!

Se souvenant du mot "chéri" que Miki avait utilisé pour l'appeler à l''aide'', Falcon devint aussi rouge qu'un néon. Oui, ils étaient mariés mais lui, ne s'était toujours pas fait à cette idée.

- Fais fa fanfil! (traduction: t'es pas gentil.) dit Ryô qui venait de s'extirpé du mur et de s'asseoir au bar.

- Arrête tes enfantillages et dis nous plutôt ce que tu as trouvé!

Ryô reprit son sérieux et dit le plus sérieusement possible:

- Hum, hum,...je n'ai rien trouvé! Dans le mur tu parles ?

Tout le monde en tomba à la renverse. Falcon qui s'énérva et dit:

- Arrête de rire, Ryô!

- Ah si ! Elle a des yeux magnifiques!

- Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez Mr Saeba ? demanda Marc qui venait de se rapprocher pour écouter la conversation.

- J'ai parlé à haute voix ! Non je parlais de ...personne !

_« Mais pourquoi je me sens aussi gêné, moi ? »_

Falcon, lui, remarqua quelque chose d'étrange chez Ryô : il avait l'air comment dire…différent. Et il comprit que quand Ryô parla des "yeux", il parlait en vérité de l'Ange De La mort. Falcon s'alarma puisqu'il savait aussi que cette personne n'est pas son amie mais son ennemie. Il se posa la même question que Ryô tout à l'heure

_« Comment cette jeune femme à pu éveiller CE sentiment chez Ryô ?» _

Oui, Falcon avait compris la situation avant même que Ryô l'ai compris. Pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, Falcon dit à l'intention de tout le monde :

- Les anges ne sont pas tous des gentils, ils peuvent aussi être cruels et méchants!

Miki aussi avait perçue le changement de Ryô ,elle avait "sentie" quelque chose de différent en lui. Quand son mari dit cette phrase, elle compris alors d'où venait ce changement, contrairement à tout le monde et l'intéressé lui même.

Ryô savait très bien que cette phrase lui était destinée, il resta là songeur.

_« Décidément cette Ange à changée ma vie! Ma faiblesse pour les femmes, et en particulier pour celle-là, me perdra ! »_

Toute l'assemblée ne savait quoi dire, l'un ne comprenait pas le changement de Ryô (NDA : c'est Mick ,tout le monde a vue que Ryô était "différent" ) et l'autre ne savait pas de quoi parlait Falcon (NDA: C'est Marc!)

Après quelques minutes de silence, Falcon déclara :

- Il faut un plan de défense ! Aujourd'hui, elle a raté son coup mais demain elle recommencera et peut-être que ce sera la fin de City Hunter.

-Oui, mais pour éviter ça il faut que j'en apprenne beaucoup plus sur l'organisation et l'Ange!

- Je m'occupe de ça ! Toi, tu vas chez Saeko pour des informations. En attendant Miki va s'occuper de ton client. Je te rappelle plus tard.

- Ça me va ! Merci beaucoup. A plus tard! dit Ryô se levant et en sortant du Cats'Eyes

- A plus tard!

_« Les femmes peuvent nous détruire nous les hommes, le tout est de ne pas se laisser faire. Fais attention à toi Ryô. »_


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, Miki alla ouvrir le Cat's Eyes avec l'aide de son mari, Falcon .Depuis leur mariage, ils vivaient heureux en couple. Et pour couronner le tout, Falcon avait décidé de prendre sa retraite et de quitter le milieu.

Miki était aux anges, elle qui depuis son plus jeune âge avait rêvé d'épouser Falcon, d'arrêter le travail de

nettoyeur et d'en trouver une vie normale, elle était vraiment heureuse.

Oui, ils méritaient d'être heureux puisque la vie ne leurs avaient pas fait de cadeau : eux qui n'avaient vécu que dans la guerre et la misère où l'amour n'avait lieu d'être.

-_On en a le droit! pensa Miki._

Miki posa un regard tendre sur son mari, elle l'aimait beaucoup .Elle sourit en le regardant : chemise verte, pantalon noir et son tablier par dessus.

Falcon sentit le regard de sa femme posé sur lui .Il savait parfaitement à quoi elle pensait puisque lui aussi était dans le même état d'esprit. Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé une femme comme Miki ; elle avait toutes les qualités de la femme parfaite. Malgré qu'elle soit vécue dans un monde où seul la mort les guettait, elle a réussi à ne pas sombrer dans la folie comme d'autres personnes.

Miki ne le savait peut-être pas mais elle avait aussi sauvé Falcon. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait lui aussi sombré dans la folie des nettoyeurs.

-_Je lui dois tout! pensa Falcon, ...mais ça je ne lui dirais jamais !_

Il sourit et pensa comme sa femme : ils ont droit au bonheur.

Mari et femme se tournèrent et croisèrent leurs regards : un regard rempli d'amour, de tendresse mais surtout d'espoir. Espoir qu'un jour le vrai bonheur leurs sera accordé.

Les heures passèrent et toujours aucun client en vue. Il était 14 heures et aucun client n'était venu: personne ! Miki trouva quelque chose à faire et dit à son mari :

-Falcon chéri, il faut que j'aille faire les courses! Je rentre tout à l'heure, en espérant que quelqu'un vienne jusque là!

Elle l'embrassa et bien sur, son mari devint tout rouge. Miki sortit laissant Falcon seul avec son café... désespérément vide.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Miki fit son entrée dans un supermaché du nom de "Achetez, vous verrez"!

-_Non, mais ils ne savent plus quoi inventer ceux-là !pensa le jeune femme._

Elle entra, prit ce dont elle avait besoin, paya à la caisse et sortie .En un temps record, l'ex mercenaire fini

Ses courses .En cour de route, elle préféra prendre une petite rue à cause du monde qu'il y avait dans les rues.

- _C'est un raccourci! Se dit-elle pour aller plus vite. _

Elle entra dans l'allée et vit une chose qui la terrifia : une jeune femme à l'agonie. La jeune victime était grande, elle portait une jupe rose, qui sûrement à cause de son attaque, déchirée et une blouse blanche qui elle aussi était déchirée.

Sans réfléchir Miki alla à son secours. Elle l'appela:

-Mademoiselle, reveillez-vous,...mademoiselle...

La demoiselle ouvrit grand les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit était une jeune femme accroupie devant elle.

Elle répondit, tant bien que mal :

-Hum,...ça va aller ! Ne vous inquiétez pas...partez!

Sans prendre compte de la réponse de la demoiselle, Miki la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena chez elle .Au début la jeune victime se débâtie mais fut très vite calmée par Miki.

- _Non, pas chez ...Lui ...non ..., pensa la jeune victime._

Falcon commença à s'inquiéter, Miki n'était toujours pas rentrée .Elle lui avait dis qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chose à faire et voilà qu'elle met deux heures pour rentrer.

-_Et si quelqu'un veut s'en prendre à elle ?... Impossible, j'ai quitté le milieu bien que j'aie gardé contact avec quelques indics mais rien de bien grave ..._

Falcon ragea, il donna un coup de poing au mur qui se détruisit sous l'impact.

_-Si quelqu'un s'en prend à elle, je le tuerai! pensa t-il._

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Ryô fût là derrière lui en le regardant bizarrement.

-Et bien, c'est ta Miki qui a décidé de te quitter pour ...MOI ! C'est ça, elle a remarqué quel homme j'étais, beau, intelligent et ...

Falcon fut surpris en entendant la voix de Ryô, mais la surprise laissa place à la colère. Il se retourna vers Ryô et lui lança un regard noir

Ce fut au tour de Ryô d'être surpris .Lui qui s'attendait à recevoir une chaise ou autre chose, ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette remarque ou plutôt à ce manque de remarque .

-Et ben alors l'éléph ', qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Ryô intrigué.

Falcon ne répondit pas et préféra changer de sujet .Il ne voulait pas dire à Ryô qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa femme.

-_Après tout c'est quoi deux heures ? C'est 120 minutes et 7200 secondes ! Pff... (NDM : il nous fait quoi là ? o-O) _

Falcon se reprit et se tourna vers Ryô en lui demandant :

-Dis moi ce que t'as dit Saeko ?

Ryô comprit que Falcon ne voulait pas lui parler de son comportement qu'il avait eu avec le mur et répondit :

-Et bien voilà ...

Ryô commença son récit et raconta tout ce que Saeko lui avait dit.

_De retour en arrière : _

_Après être sortit du Cats'Eyes, la veille, Ryô s'était immédiatement mit en route direction la police. _

_Bien sûr, son inspectrice de choc lui avait dit de ne jamais venir ici, craignant que la police le reconnaisse mais c'était une affaire importante et il avait besoin d'elle. _

_Il entra dans le bureau de Saeko et s'attendit qu'elle commence à lui faire la moral de son arrivée, comme toujours, mais visiblement elle était perdue dans ses pensés. _

_En effet, Saeko n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, cela faisait maintenant un moment que le nettoyeur était là. La jeune femme pensait et repensait à Hideyuki, à ces souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble et à ce projet d'avenir compromis par l'assassinat de celui-ci. _

_Saeko repensa à un moment bien précis qui lui sera toujours gravé dans la mémoire ; le jour où Hideyuki l'avait demandé en mariage. _

_Il faisait beau, c'était le début du printemps, cela faisait 3 ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et un an qu'ils s'aimaient sous le regard envieux de leurs collègues, surtout masculins. Ce jours-là, ils étaient tout les deux dans un parc, assis l'un à côté de l'autre tendrement enlacés sur un banc. Lorsque Hideyuki commença à parler : _

_- Saeko écoutes j'ai quelque chose à te demander… _

_Celle-ci étonnée releva la tête de son torse pour le regarder dans les yeux. Celui-ci retira son bras de l'épaule de la jeune femme et se mit à genoux : _

_- Hide… Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? _

_- veux-tu m'épouser ? _

_Elle n'avait pas réussit à parler, aucun son n'était sortit, mais ses yeux, eux, s'étaient mis à briller. Puis Hdeyuki avait reprit la parole : _

_- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre maintenant mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et que je serais très heureux si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme pour toujours... _

_Avait-t-il fini avec une petite rougeur sur ses joues. _

_Ces mots, ces mots qu'elle avait tant attendu pour les entendre et là à cet instant, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Saeko regarda Hideyuki dans les yeux et ce qu'elle y lut l'a rendue heureuse et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'hésiter. Dans les yeux de cet homme à ses pieds, on pouvait y lire de l'amour ,la peur d'être rejeté et une infime tendresse envers elle. _

_Saeko répondit : _

_- Je t'aime et… _

_Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt histoire de lui faire peur pour mieux le surprendre. Elle sourit quand elle le vit trembler. _

_« Ce qu'il peut manquer de confiance en nous, c'est dingue ! » _

_A son tour, elle se mit à genoux face à lui, lui releva le menton et le regarda : _

_- Et oui, je veux vous épouser partenaire, être ta femme pour toujours mon amour... _

_Et pour la première fois, ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller une promesse. Une promesse qui fut rompu par la mort d'Hideyuki. _

_Saeko qui avait remarqué qu'une larme roulait, ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Elle n'oubliera jamais Hideyuki et cette scène qui avait marqué sa vie, jamais... _

_Saeko se retourna vers son bureau les yeux dans un dossier. Ryo resta planter là à la regarder. Il avait surpris cette larme roulait sur sa joue : _

_« Je te promets que l'union Teope va verser autant de son sang que tu as versé de larmes depuis sa mort ! » _

_Seako se décida alors à relever sa tête. L'expression de son visage signifiait : _

_« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux me faire perdre ma plaque ? » _

_Comme si Ryô avait lu dans ses pensées, il répondit : _

_- Je suis à la recherche de document sur L'Union Teope et sur son Ange! Alors, tu as quelque chose ? _

_A l'évocation de L'Union Teope, le regard de Saeko s'assombrit et ses yeux se remplirent de haine et de tristesse. Le dossier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains manquait de se froisser sous la pression des mains de l'inspectrice : _

_Ryô le vit et décida de finir cette conversation au plus vite avant de faire plus de mal à Saeko. _

_- Écoute Saeko, je sais très bien que tu souffres mais il me faut absolument ces documents. Pour Maki... _

_Saeko leva ses yeux vers Ryô, sourit et dit d'une toute petite voix: _

_- Oui, je sais qu'ils ont engagé une jeune femme sous le nom de l'Ange De La Mort. Il se trouverait même que cette jeune femme soit la nièce de chef de l'organisation. Pourquoi ? _

_Ryô lui raconta tout sur la nouvelle affaire, il lui dit tout, sauf...le baiser échangé avec son "ennemie". _

_Saeko, elle, avait enfin un semblant de vie. Elle espérait vraiment pouvoir arrêter les ordures qui lui ont volé sa vie et celle de son fiancé. _

_Inconsciemment, elle serra les poings, serra les dents, son regard durcit : _

_« Ils vont me le payer ! L'union Teope, je boirai à ta chute et à celle de ton empire ! » _

_Depuis la mort de son fiancé, elle essayait de l'oublier à travers son travaille mais sans succès. Quoi qu'elle faisait elle pensait à lui ! _

_Quoi qu'elle disait elle pensait à lui. _

_« Ta femme pour toujours… On dirait bien que tu as marqué tes empreintes sur ma peau ! Pourquoi ai-je tellement de mal à aimer à nouveau ? » _

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu pourras les avoir puisqu'ils vont envoyer quelqu'un pour te tuer! Fini t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix. Mais garde-moi une part, s'il te plait ! _

_- Merci... dit simplement Ryô. _

_Il tourna les talons et sortit sans ajouter un mot pour Saeko. _

_Retour au présent._

- Voilà, on ne sait rien de plus! A part qu'ils vont envoyer quelqu'un pour me tuer! Soupira Ryô en finissant.

Falcon, comme à son habitude, ne dit rien et se retourna pour essuyer les tables. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour sa femme et ne trouvait rien à ajouter pour l'affaire de Ryô quand tout à coup il "sentit" l'aura de sa femme mais ce n'était pas tout, elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il entendit Ryô crier des « HO » et des

« Qu'elle est jolie » il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme.

Miki arriva, enfin, chez elle avec son fardeau. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à passer par une rue où personne ne passait parce que les quelques passant qu'elle avait vue l'avait traité de folle en la voyant avec une jeune femme sûr son dos mais Miki avait trouvé la bonne idée de dire que c'était pour un film et les passants se sont calmés.

Miki entendit Ryô faire : « Oh ! » et encore, « qu'elle est jolie » : elle décida donc d'appeler son mari à sa rescousse.

Falcon arriva en trois secondes et donna un coup de poing sûr la joue de Ryô, qui vola à l'autre bout de la rue.

Miki donna la demoiselle à Falcon et ils rentrèrent dans le café pour en savoir un peu plus sur la jeune victime.


	9. Chapter 9

Plus tard dans la journée, la jeune victime se réveilla dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu. Elle regarda la pièce et vit une grande armoire au fond de la chambre, deux petites armoires de chaque côté du lit sur lequel elle se trouvait assise et un bureau près de la grande armoire. Une chose attira son attention, une photo encadrée était posée sûr le bureau.

Une photo sur laquelle figurait un couple qui venait sûrement de marier et qui lui semble très bizarre puisque le marié avait une grande carrure et plutôt costaud tandis que la jeune mariée, elle, avait une taille normale et semblait beaucoup plus douce que son mari. Kaori les connaissait, tout les deux.

Puis, il y avait aussi deux jeunes femmes brunes, très belles mais quelque chose clochait chez l'une d'elle, malgré ses sourires, elle avait un regard triste et une âme vide, comme mort. La "victime" se leva, s'approcha du bureau, attrapa la photo et vit l'homme qui hantait ses pensées et ses rêves depuis leur rencontre. Elle regarda de plus près et vit, aussi, une chose qui lui fit très mal: l'homme posait un regard tendre sur l'autre jeune brune, qui contrairement à l'autre femme à côté d'elle, avait un regard étincelant de bonheur en tenant par le bras "son" homme.

Son coeur se serra, elle n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment d'abandon complet et d'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais connu aucun autre sentiment, sauf celui de la tristesse. A nouveau, son regard se posa sur la brune avec son regard triste et, instinctivement, elle se dit que celle-ci devait sûrement avoir perdu un être qui lui était cher. La jeune femme ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait cela, mais son coeur le lui disait. Tout à coup son portable se mit à sonner. La "victime" ne voulut pas répondre, mais elle le fit quand même:

-Allô , demanda celle ci avec froideur.

-Allo, Kaori -chérie ! Je vois que tu es vivante malgré ce que tu as subi ! Par contre, pour ton ami c'est le contraire, ...Eric, c'est bien cela , dit un homme à l'autre bout du fil sur le même ton que Kaori.

Kaori sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux, sa vue se brouilla mais elle ne fit rien pour arrêter tout cela. Comme toujours, cette question lui revenait: pourquoi ?

Pourquoi la vie était si injuste avec elle ? Pourquoi devait-elle souffrir comme ça à cause de son oncle ?

Pourquoi devait-elle tuer des innocents ? Mais surtout, pourquoi toute les personnes qui s'approchaient d'elle mourraient?

Elle ne savait pas, aucune réponse pour toutes ces questions.

Kaori mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de répondre avec colère:

-Espèce de salaud! Pourquoi faites vous cela mon oncle ?

Kikuchi eu un petit sourire et dit:

-Parce que tu n'as pas suivis les instructions que je t'ai donné ! La prochaine fois, c'est Sayuri qui y passera et non quelqu'un d'autre!

-Je ne vous ai pas suffi ? Après tout ce que vous m'avez fais subir ! répliqua Kaori, dont les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus.

-Non, maintenant que tu es dans la maison de l'ennemi, tu finis ton travail et on en parle plus , finit Kikuchi en raccrochant.

Bip ...bip ..bip,

fit le portable quand Kaori voulu répliquer. Kaori essuya ses larmes mais rien à faire, elles ne s'arrêtaient pas. Kaori repartit s'asseoir sur le lit pour penser à sa vie passé et avenir.

_-Est ce que j'ai un avenir?_

Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait souri, jamais. Elle se leva, s'avança vers le bureau et vit un petit miroir à côté alors elle le prit et se regarda à travers la glace.

-Ahh,..

Kaori se regarda encore une fois et vit son oeil gauche un peu gonfler à cause des coups qu'elle avait reçus et puis elle repensa à Eric et à leur plan qui n'avait pas marché.

Kaori se rappela exactement ce qui c'était passé;

Eric lui avait demandé de s'enfuir et il lui avait proposé son aide. Le rendez vous était pour minuit et bien sûr elle avait sauté sur l'occasion.

_Flash back : _

_Kaori avait demandé aux hommes de trouver des informations sur City Hunter pour qu'elle puisse l'abattre, peut-être. Une heure plus tard, un homme était entré dans sa chambre et lui avait donné quelque dossier en lui disant:_

-Voilà Mademoiselle Kaori, c'est tout ce qu'on sait sur City Hunter ...

_Il était ressortit de sa chambre sans ajouté un mot, laissant Kaori seule avec tout ces dossiers. _

_Elle par contre avait sourit, elle trouvait déjà beaucoup et était très contente de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur City Hunter. _

_Son coeur s'emballa et commenca à battre très fort. Kaori ouvrit le dossier et commença à le lire: _

Ryô Saeba, alias City Hunter.

Âge: inconnu ...

Date de naissance: inconnu ...

_Histoire personnelle:_

On ne sait rien sauf qu'il est connu pour sa rapidité et pour pouvoir tuer de sans froid mais aussi connu dans les cabarets de la nuit sous le nom de L'Etalon De Shinjuku pour son charme "naturel". Avait un partenaire sous le nom de Hideyuki Makimura mais tué par l'Union Teope, ce qui à rendu City Hunter très furieux et depuis essaye de détruire L'organisation.

_Entourage:_

-Umibôzu ou Falcon ancien mercenaire marié depuis peu et à la retraite.( Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de continuer d'aider City Hunter pour des missions).

-Miki marié avec Falcon, ancienne mercenaire. Elle tient un café du nom de "Cats'Eyes", on ne sait rien de plus.

-Mick Angel vivait au Etat-Unis mais est arrivé au Japon pour tuer son ami, City Hunter. Pour une raison que nous ne connaissons pas, il ne la pas tué.

-Saeko Nogami, travaille dans la police et est la fille du préfet. Etait la fiancée de Hideyuki Makimura, elle est très réputée pour pouvoir manipuler les hommes grâce à sa beauté et pour sa capacité à pouvoir manier les couteux.

-Reika Nogami soeur de Saeko Nagomi, a quitté la police pour devenir détéctive privée mais continue d'aider sa soeur en cas de besoin. Connu pour pouvoir manipuler les hommes et rien de plus.

_Toutes les personnes présentes dans ce dossier avaient une fiche d'identité à eux et une photo à côté._

-Et bien, et bien City Hunter, je vois que tu es bien entouré , pensa Kaori.

_Il était près de minuit mais Kaori ne dormait toujours pas, elle regardait la photo de City Hunter et lisait à nouveau le dossier que l'organisation avait pu trouver sur lui. Elle le trouvait beau avec ses yeux sombre et sa mine d'idiot, seulement, malgré l'effort qu'il essayait de faire pour avoir l'air heureux, Kaori avait pu voir au fond de ses yeux de la tristesse. _

-Pourquoi tant de tristesse alors qu'il est entouré de beaucoup d'ami(e)s ? pourquoi ,...se demanda Kaori, triste de le voir comme ça. Elle restait quand même étonnée parce que lui au moins avait des amis et pourtant il restait triste.

-Et puis pourquoi je m'inquieterais pour lui moi ?

_Kaori eu un sourire qui s'effaça très vite en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle fit comme si elle était endormie tandis que l'inconnu s'avança vers elle et dit:_

-Ce n'est que moi Mlle Kaori ! dit une voix masculine, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux!

_Kaori se leva en sursaut, regarda le nouveau venu de travers et lui demanda d'une voix énervé:_

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là, Eric ?

_Eric eu un sourire et lui répondit, calmement:_

-Pas le temps de parler Mlle Kaori, il faut vous préparer et partir d'ici!

_Kaori n'eu pas le temps d 'ajouter un mot car Eric la tira de son lit en l'attrapant par le bras, lui dit de prendre quelques affaires et ils sortirent de la chambre de L'Ange comme si de rien n'était. _

_Un garde était là devant eu, Kaori pensa que s'était la fin pour eux parce que son oncle avait été très clair: personne ne devait sortir de sa chambre, après onze heure. Personne et voilà que eux sortaient de la chambre pour partir dieu sait où! _

_Elle exigea des réponses et s'arrêta d'un coup pour interroger Eric. _

_Eric, lui, savait très bien que le règlement interdisait cette escapade nocturne seulement il ne voulait plus voir ce regard chez sa "maîtresse". Perdu dans ces pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Kaori s'était arrêtée._

-Mais où est ce que vous m'emmenez ?

_Eric soupira et lui demanda: _

-Ecoutez, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter! Si Mr Le chef nous voyait, nous serions tués alors s'il vous plait, taisez vous et suivez moi!

_Kaori ne sut quoi dire et le suivit. _

_Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une salle que Kaori ne connaissait pas. Eric commença les explications:_

-Nous avons crée cette salle pour que vous puisiez vous enfuir Mlle...

-Nous, demanda Kaori, de plus en plus surprise.

-Oui, moi et deux autres collèges, dont vous ne connaissez pas le nom, et c'est mieux ainsi.

-Au fond, il y a une porte qui vous permettra de vous enfuir et comme cela vous seriez enfin libre de faire ce dont vous avez envie; lui dit Eric, en montrant le fond de la pièce.

_Mais Kaori ne vit rien, sauf des poubelles entassées. _

-Mais ce ne sont que des ordures, lui fit remarquer Kaori.

-Non, venez que je vous montre ...

_Eric attrapa la bras de Kaori et la tira vers les "poubelles". Il sortit une manette et appuya sur un bouton rouge. A partir de se moment, Kaori vit les portes de la liberté s'ouvrir à elle, mais ce bonheur qui s'insinuait en elle fut de courte durée. Deux venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. _

_Instinctivement, Kaori prit son arme et allait tirer, quand Eric lui implora de ne pas le faire. Profitant de ce moment, les deux gardes s'avancèrent et prirent Eric en otage, avec un petit sourire de victoire. _

_Eric sentit deux gros bras entouré sa taille et comprit, il supplia Kaori de s'enfuir et de le laisser ici. Il savait pourtant que sa dernière heure était arrivé mais il espérait que sa "maîtresse" puisse s'en sortir et vivre enfin la vie d'une jeune femme normal. _

_Kaori vit tout au ralentit, d'abord les gardes prirent Eric et puis Eric la supplier de s'enfuir et le laisser seul ici. Ce qu'elle voulu faire d'ailleurs mais n'eu pas le temps car un des gardes la tenait fermement en lui donnant un coup sur la nuque. Kaori sombra dans l'inconscience, sans rien pouvoir faire. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, Kaori se réveilla. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite rue. Elle sentit son corps lui faire mal, très mal même et Kaori devina qu'elle avait été battue. _

_Elle essaya de se relever mais sans succès: ses forces la lâchaient. La nettoyeuse entendue des pas avancer vers elle, Kaori sortit son petit couteau, qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle dans une petite poche dans son pantalon, au cas où. La personne avançait toujours en sa direction, quand elle fut en face de la nettoyeuse, la personne eue un regard choqué. Kaori n'osa plus bouger, elle attendait. Elle pu constater que la personne qui se trouvait après en au dessus d'elle, était une jeune femme. Mais la chose qui la surpris le plus était que cette jeune femme était amie de: Ryô Saeba. _

_Kaori chercha dans sa tête et se souvint qu'elle s'appelait: Miki, mariée depuis peu avec Umibôzu ou Falcon. _

_Miki la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener chez elle. Au début, la nettoyeuse se débattit mais voyant que Miki ne la lâcherait pas, Kaori se laissa faire. Avant de s'effondrer, elle pensa: _

-Non, pas chez lui...

_Fin du flash back._

Kaori sortit de ses pensées en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle pensa surtout à Eric: Kaori en était sûr, il était mort. D'une main rageuse, elle essuya ses larmes. A ce moment, quiconque aurait vu les yeux de la jeune femme, aurait pu voir, aux fonds de ses prunelles, de la haine et une aura de vengeance émaner de la jeune femme.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra. Kaori se retourna, surprise. Elle regarda l'homme; grand, carrure d'athlète, mais ce qui attira l'attention de la nettoyeuse était plutôt les yeux de l'homme. Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans cette chambre, les yeux de l'homme étaient noirs, sombre, ce qui le rendait encore plus séduisant.

Kaori le reconnu: Ryô Saeba, l'homme qu'elle devrait abattre.

Ryô s'avança, alors, vers elle. De peur qu'il la reconnaisse, Kaori recula de trois pas, mais elle se retrouva bien vite, plaqué contre le mur, au fond de la pièce. Elle avait peur, peur qu'il la repousse. Mais City Hunter continuait d'avancer tandis que le coeur de la jeune femme battait très fort.

La tension monta d'un cran, cependant la réaction de l'homme n'était pas celle que la jeune femme attendait: Ryô Saeba lui sautait dessus, avec un regard pervers.

Ne sachant quoi faire, Kaori sortit une massue nommée: "Pervers ambulant" .

La massue atterrit sur le crâne de l'homme avant que celui-ci n'attrape sa proie (Kaori.). A un moment, Kaori avait faillit sortir son arme, mais elle s'était rappelée très vite qu'elle n'avait plus d'arme en sa possession et de plus, elle aurait tiré sur l'homme qui hantait ses pensées.

L'homme se releva, bizarrement son visage pervers avait disparu et maintenant, il avait un visage des plus sérieux. Il dit tout haut, avec ironie :

-Je suis enchanté de vous connaître!

Kaori rougit violement, mais se dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

-Vous n'aviez cas pas sauter sur moi , répliqua t'elle, faussement énervée.

-C'était pour faire plus ample connaissance, Mlle !

-Il existe d'autre façon de faire connaissance, Monsieur... !

-Je m'appelle Ryô, Ryô Saeba, dit l'homme en regardant Kaori de plus près, et pour votre remarque, je préfère faire des rencontres corps contre corps!

-Bien, pas moi, Mr Saeba ! Je m'appelle Kaori...

Ryô trouva la femme très belle. Quand il était entré dans la chambre, il avait bien vu et sentit la tristesse de Kaori, alors, en espérant lui changer les idées, il avait sauté sur elle.

-Ce qui a marché, pensa l'homme.

Mais une chose que Ryô remarqua était que Kaori n'avait pas peur de lui, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup puisque d'habitude toutes les personnes qui le croisaient en avaient peur. En plus c'était une femme.

-Peut-être c'est parce qu'elle ne connaît pas City Hunter , se dit Ryô.

Oui ça devait être ça, pourtant il fut surpris en entendant Kaori ajouter:

-Ryô Saeba ? Vous devez sûrement être City Hunter ?

Incroyable, elle connaissait sa réputation et elle lui tenait tête?

-Elle doit sûrement être folle ? A moins, qu'elle connaît aussi ma réputation d'Etalon et qu'elle est venue ici rien que pour ça ?

Il reprit son air pervers et un filet de bave sortit de sa bouche, mais il se refroidit très vite en voyant la massue de la jeune femme. Il lui demanda, en essayant de paraître le plus sérieux du monde: (Nda: Vous allez voir, ça ne va pas durer !)

-Je peux vous aider, Kaori ?

-Oui, mais enlevez votre main de ma cuisse après nous parlerons de mon problème, Mr Saeba ! Lança Kaori, énervée.

Elle ne lui connaissait pas cette facette même si elle savait que Ryô Saeba était un pervers. Ryô sourit bêtement, reprit son air sérieux et demanda à Kaori si elle voulait bien le suivre. Kaori accepta volontiers, et Ryô la prit par le bras en lui disant qu'il allait d'abord lui présenter ses ami(e)s et puis qu'ils allaient parler du problème.

Tout en s'approchant de la porte qui donnait accès au café, Kaori se demandait quelle excuse, elle allait pouvoir lui donner...


End file.
